Je serai toujours là pour vous
by Nikipa
Summary: Samantha est sur Atlantis, Daniel lui rend visite et lui apprend que Jack est en couple et compte se marier. Début légèrement "dramatique" mais fin très guimauve. L'histoire se passe au début d'Atlantis donc certain de leurs personnages sont présents (Rodney, John...)


Heureuse. Oui, elle était heureuse. Elle avait vraiment appréhendé ce commandement mais ayant été recommandée par le général O'Neill en personne, puis encouragée par Teal'c elle avait fini par avoir confiance. En plus, son cher Daniel était venu la voir et venait de lui assurer qu'elle faisait un travail remarquable sur l'ancienne base des Anciens.

Cependant, quelque chose chiffonnait son bonheur. Daniel qui d'habitude avait une éternelle joie de vivre _chose qui avait le don d'agacer O'Neill_ semblait chercher ses mots lors de leurs discussions comme s'il tentait d'éviter de parlementer sur un sujet. Sam' étant de nature très curieuse n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se jeter à l'eau :

« Daniel, qu'avez-vous ? On dirait que vous tentez d'éviter… »

Elle se figea. Une sorte de décharge, un peu comme un éclair de génie passa à travers elle. Elle venait de tout comprendre. Son ami avait de _**ses**_ nouvelles. La gorge sèche elle le fixa.

« Je vous écoute » Articula-t-elle le plus neutrement possible mais sa voix trahissait de l'impatience et de la peur.

Il sentit son regard pesant sur lui. Il savait pertinemment que l'astrophysicienne ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Elle était plus têtue qu'une mule. Mais l'archéologue s'était promis de ne rien dire. Il en avait assez de devoir jouer les intermédiaires dans l'histoire amoureuse de ses amis. Jack n'avait qu'à assumer ses sentiments et prendre sa retraite pour rendre tout le monde heureux. Mais non ! C'était beaucoup trop simple ! Il fallait prendre en compte que le colonel Carter n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il sacrifie sa carrière pour elle. Alors le général avait tout de même voulut être heureux. Il avait eu du mal. Pourtant, il avait réussi et c'était à lui d'annoncer ça à Samantha. Pas à Daniel.

Le silence régnait dans le bureau de la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Daniel avec niché sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. Il ne voulait plus être la cible du regard soutenu de celle qui était en face sur le fauteuil. Malheureusement, il le sentait toujours et le silence commençait à le peser. A plusieurs reprises il avait résisté à la torture des Goa'uld mais là c'était différent. Il s'agissait du colonel Samantha Carter. D'une de ses amis. De celle qui avait toujours était là dans les moments durs. Ne rien lui dire la faisait encore plus souffrir que s'il lui disait la vérité. Alors, lentement, très lentement, il ouvrit la bouche et sortit la vérité :

« Jack… Est en couple… Et… Il compte _**la**_ demander en mariage… » Réussit-il à dire. C'était pourtant plus le genre du colonel de ne pas savoir dédramatiser.

Il vit d'abord de la tristesse passer dans l'azur des yeux de la nouvelle dirigeante d'Atlantis. Cette tristesse se transforma en un rictus qui se plaça sur sa bouche.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème Daniel ! Le général est grand il peut faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie ! » Répondit-elle en continuant de persévérer dans sa neutralité.

« Vous ne voyez pas où est le problème ? Eh bien moi je peux vous faire au minimum quatre pages sur le pourquoi du comment de ce fichu problème ! » Songea Daniel.

Il aurait bien parlé à voix haute mais il ne voulait pas blesser d'avantage son amie. Car il était évident que sous ce sourire _d'habitude collé au visage de Jonathan_ la scientifique souffrait de cette déclaration.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Hésita-t-il après plusieurs secondes.

« Oui Daniel ! Nous vous ne faites pas ! Je vous assure que tout ira bien pour moi ! »

L'archéologue haussa les épaules. Il avait appris avec le temps qu'il ne fallait pas forcer quelqu'un à se confier. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sam'. Et puis, il venait de faire sa part du travail. Maintenant, c'était à eux de voir. De toute façon le Dédale n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il allait partir.

Il se plaça sur la plate-forme de télé transportation après avoir amicalement enlacé la scientifique dans l'uniforme de dirigeante.

« Et qui sait ? Peut-être que j'en rirai un jour ! » Rajouta-t-elle alors que Daniel se faisait emporté par un halo de lumière bleue.

« Mais pas aujourd'hui » Songea-t-elle en entrant en pleurs dans sa chambre.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Elle avait eu tellement tort d'espérer que le général l'attendrait tranquillement. Bien sûr que non ! Il avait une vie et elle, elle n'en faisait partie qu'en tant qu'ancienne collègue et peut être même, ou du moins elle l'espérait, en tant qu'amie.

Elle se souvint comment elle avait souffert de son départ de la base. Quand il avait décidé de les laisser, de les abandonner parce qu'il devait aller à Washington. Elle en avait tellement souffert qu'elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour être toujours autant attaché à cet homme.

**FLASH BACK**

_Elle avait travaillé jusque tard dans son laboratoire, peut même toute la nuit et pour cause, elle y était toujours. Elle savait que son général n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez pour la prier d'aller se reposer tout de suite. Elle savait aussi qu'elle allait catégoriquement refuser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Jonathan n'allait pas tarder. Elle attendit._

_« Carter ! »_

_« Mon général. » Répondit-elle neutrement en lui affichant le sourire qu'elle lui réservait._

_«Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé toute la nuit ici ! »_

_« Il me semble que si. »_

_« Carter ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que vous devez vous reposer ? Ne m'obligez pas à vous ordonner d'aller dormir ! » _

_« Vous ne le ferez pas. »_

_Elle continuait dans le neutre comme pour défier son supérieur. C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux deux et ils s'y plaisaient. C'était une des seules façons qu'ils avaient pour communiquer autrement qu'en tant que second et supérieur._

_« Ce n'est pas faux… Carter ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je… Je suis venu vous annoncer quelque chose… » Il se grattait nerveusement la nuque, signe qu'il était gêné._

_« Qu'y a-t-il mon général ? » Elle commençait à devenir stressée qu'est ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour mettre son Jack dans cet état ?_

_« Le président m'a promu et je dois aller à Washington… Je pars demain matin… »_

_Samantha lâcha la pince se trouvant dans ses mains. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou bien triste. Depuis combien de temps le savait-il ? Sans doutes plusieurs semaines voire mois ! Et il ne lui annonçait que maintenant à cause de sa lâcheté habituelle._

_« Et bien félicitations… » Lui répondit-elle sèchement._

_Félicitations ? Il se figea. Qu'avait-il à espérer de plus ? Rien ne serait plus simple entre eux. Enfin, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Si Washington n'était pas aussi loin il n'y aurait plus rien eu pour les séparer. Mais leur histoire d'amour n'existait qu'avec de simples « si ». _

_« Merci… Je vais aller faire mes bagages… Je vous confie la base en attendant le général Landry et… Faites attention à Daniel, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il est capable de faire ce petit scarabée ! »_

_Il avait tout perdu de sa légèreté habituelle. Il avait voulu faire sourire son colonel, pour voir une dernière fois un sourire sur son si doux visage renfermé par sa faute. Celle-ci souri effectivement mais ce sourire sonna affreusement faux dans les yeux de Jack. Et c'est parce qu'il l'était. Sam n'avait pu faire semblant. Son cœur était brisé mais elle ne craquerait pas. Elle se l'était promis. Elle regarda une dernière fois son général s'en aller. Elle allait avoir du mal à s'y faire mais elle réussirait._

_**Deux mois plus tard**_

_Ca faisait aujourd'hui deux mois pile que O'Neill avait quitté la base. Daniel ne se remettrait jamais de ne plus avoir son meilleur ami auprès de lui pour l'énerver. De ne plus l'avoir pour faire un tas de sous-entendus à propos de sa non-relation avec Samantha. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Simplement pour son amie. Il voyait très bien qu'elle allait mal. Que le départ de son ancien supérieur la brisait. Lorsqu'il avait l'audace de lui demander comment elle allait, il se faisait remballer et elle lui disait qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillée. Et aussi, évidemment qu'elle allait très bien. Tu parles ! Il avait voulu un soir aller la voir dans son labo mais la porte était fermée et la pièce dans le noir. Il allait repartir quand il a entendu des sanglots étouffés. Mais tout allait bien voyons !_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Oui, Sam avait dit à Daniel et Teal'c qu'elle allait bien. Que Jack ne lui manquait pas. Qu'elle lui en voulait presque d'être partie et que de ce fait, elle n'était pas triste. Mais ça avait été juste faux. Simplement et purement faux. Elle pleurait tous les soirs chez elle ou dans son labo. Qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter de ne pas le voir tous les jours. De ne pas entendre sa voix et ses remarques sur son manque de sommeil. Tout ça lui avait affreusement manqué et c'était d'ailleurs toujours le cas.

Samantha soupira dans le silence de sa chambre. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir de la sorte. Maintenant, il allait vivre sa vie loin d'elle. Très loin. Maintenant, elle allait avoir une très bonne raison de souffrir.

Elle sentit que quelque chose de chaud coulait et lui chatouillait les joues. C'était des larmes. Des larmes parce qu'elle avait mal. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se remémorer sa voix. Pour avoir l'impression d'être toujours à ses côtés. Ne serait-ce qu'une simple fraction de secondes, elle voulait retourner dans ses bras pour y être au mieux. Pour que tout soit comme avant. Pour être à l'endroit où elle se sentait vraiment là où elle devait être. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir. Pourtant, c'était évident que le général l'aimait. Ils avaient vécus plein de chose ensemble, il l'avait inconsciemment convaincue qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle épouse Pete et elle l'avait bêtement écouté.

L'astrophysicienne lança rageusement la cadre contenant la photo du colonel Jonathan O'Neill prise sur P2X quelque chose. Elle pleurait vraiment à présent. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues telles des torrents et ne semblaient pas prêtes de s'arrêter. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder un minimum de contenance mais s'écroula au sol, désespérée. Son cœur lui faisant mal et l'espoir lui pendait au nez, narquois. Elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place de celle qui allait épouser Jack. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de demander au linguiste qui c'était. Peut-être cette fameuse Kerry ?

_**FLASH BACK**_

_« Pete m'a demandé de l'épouser. »_

_Elle avait annoncé ça à son supérieur, le défiant du regard._

_« Ah… Eh bien les félicitations sont de rigueur dans ce cas… »_

_« Je n'ai pas encore accepté, je lui ai dit que je devais d'abord réfléchir à certaines choses… »_

_Continua-t-elle ses yeux azurs plongés dans ceux chocolat de Jack. Celui-ci avait très bien compris de quelles choses il s'agissait mais se promit de la forcer à épouser ce pseudo-flic pour qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle ait un avenir, une famille. Enfin du bonheur quoi. Sam' n'avait d'abord pas compris la détermination de son supérieur mais avait fini par accepter._

_Plus tard, elle avait rompu ses fiançailles et était décidée à aller parler à Jack lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en compagnie de cette fameuse Kerry, elle avait senti son cœur partir en miettes et était juste repartie._

_**FLASH BACK**_

Elle souffla. Son cœur, rempli de souvenirs, lui faisait encore plus mal. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. La photo était brisée et inondée de larmes. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle avait perdu la notion des choses, la réalité l'effrayait à présent et elle voulait juste disparaître. Être auprès de lui. Auprès de son cœur qui ne lui répondait plus.

« Colonel Carter ? » Demanda l'astrophysicien offusqué qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

« Euh… Oui, oui Rodney reprenez là où vous en étiez… » Répondit tant bien que mal la militaire.

Rodney la gratifia d'un regard noir et continua son « exposé » sur la future planète à visiter. Sam détourna les yeux et observa la salle. De toute façon, personne n'écoutait. John semblait très attiré par le visage de la zyrconniène face à lui. Celle-ci essayait de ne pas rougir sous le regard imposant que lui portait son hôte. Teyla avait bravement essayé de suivre au début mais avait fini, tout comme elle, par décrocher. Ronon n'avait sans doute jamais écouté vu la position d'assoupissement qu'il abordait. Jennifer, quant à elle, était visiblement la seule à prendre plus ou moins part à l'incroyable flot de paroles que déverser le scientifique.

La dirigeante de la cité des Anciens se réprima intérieurement. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne suivait pas à un briefing. _Il _avait vraiment déteint sur elle ! Elle secoua vivement la tête pour effacer de son esprit le visage rieur de son ancien supérieur et pour éviter d'éclater en sanglot.

« Bon, déclara-t-elle interrompant McKay, Vous pouvez disposer vous partez dans une heure ! »

Toute l'assistance avait sursauté, le canadien sentant l'envie soudaine d'étriper l'objet de ses fantasmes mais le reste soulagé de pouvoir quitté cet endroit et surtout de ne plus avoir à écouter le scientifique.

John s'approcha de son invitée, lui dit quelques mots puis se dirigea vers sa supérieure.

« Oui, Sheppard vous pouvez emmener Delhama visiter la citée mais je vous ai à l'œil ! »

Celui-ci se contenta d'approuver une lueur de malice dans ses prunelles bleues. La salle de briefing se vida peu à peu et Rodney n'oublia pas de manifester son mécontentement en lançant un regard noir au colonel avant de sortir de la salle.

Cette dernière attendit que la porte se soit refermée avant d'éclater en sanglots sur le sol. _Son _visage ne sortait pas de son esprit, il la hantait comme jamais. Elle avait mal. Elle voulait le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras, respirer son parfum, lui confier à nouveau sa vie sans jamais avoir peur. Que lui avait-il dit avant qu'elle ne parte pour la galaxie de Pégase ? Ah, oui ! « Je serai toujours là pour vous Carter, toujours… » Puis il l'avait gratifiée d'un sourire à tomber. Evidemment, elle était tombée dans le panneau. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide en fait ! Tellement naïve, tellement faible ! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils rien construire ? Pourquoi le bonheur leur avaient-ils toujours été interdit ? Maintenant, elle se détestait de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance quand elle l'aurait dû. Elle se détestait d'avoir attendu bêtement qu'il revienne lui tomber dans les bras. Elle le détestait pour ne pas avoir tenté de faire évoluer les choses. Adieu le temps des boucles temporelles et de test Zatark ! Il avait refait sa vie mais, elle n'y avait plus de place.

« Bienvenue au SGC colonel Carter ! » Lança gaiement le général Landry,

« Merci mon général ! » Répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Elle savait qu'elle venait de franchir un pas. Un cap. Qu'il ne lui serait plus jamais possible de revenir en arrière et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Fait pour lui, pour eux, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulait croire.

« Rah Daniel vous m'agacez ! Si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour entendre vos découvertes... 'Passionnantes ' sur des vieux joujoux des Anciens ! » Railla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le général O'Neill marchait fièrement dans les couloirs de la base, comme à son habitude, comme si il n'était jamais parti. Un sourire malicieux arborait ses lèvres et il se plaisait à ennuyer Daniel comme au bon vieux temps. Sam se raidit et fit un salut militaire, ne pouvant tout de même s'empêcher de faire un « spécial Jack ».

« Mon général ! »

Son ancien supérieur se raidit.

« Repos Carter... Content de vous revoir ,ajouta-t-il après un léger silence, Comment allez vous ? »

« Bien merci monsieur... Et vous ? »

Jack s'avança vers elle, mit une main à côte de sa bouche, pour lui confier quelque chose et dit à voix basse :

« Bien aussi... Mais Daniel m'énerve !, il s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le concerné puis repris, Surtout, ne lui dites pas ! »

Sam se permit un sourire amusé qui s'intensifia lorsque l'archéologue répondit.

« Jack... Je suis à côté j'ai tout entendu vous savez... » Répliqua celui, faisant semblant d'être désespéré.

« Mais non Danny Boy ! Vous savez que je vous adore ! » Se rattrapa, très peu convainquant le général.

Landry tapa dans ses mains pour ramener l'ancienne équipe phare sur le droit chemin. Il les emmena, une fois sortis de leur rêverie, en salle de briefing pour traiter de la raison de leur présence.

« Un dîner alors ? Oh Jack je vous en prie ! Ca fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas revu au complet, il faut fêter ça ! » S'enquit, plus que ravi le jeune linguiste.

« Oh oui mon général, vous ne pouvez pas refuser ! » Insista Carter.

« Bon d'accord... Mais si vous touchez à une seule goutte d'alcool Daniel, ce sera la dernière fois. » Menaça-t-il.

Le sourire sur son visage s'arrêta net et il essaya de détourné la conversation sous le regard amusé de Sam et le sourcil haussé de Teal'c.

« Carter ! Attrapez vite la bouteille, Daniel veut se servir du vin ! » Lança O'Neill.

La jeune femme à ses côtés s'exécuta en riant alors que le jeune homme protesta.

« Mais Jaaaack ! Juste un verre de vin ce n'est riiiiien ! En plus on est en train de manger ! »

« Il n'a pas totalement faux mon général... »

« Ah non Carter ! Ne vous rangez pas de son côté ! »

La seule femme haussa les épaules tandis que l'archéologue malicieux avançait sa main de la précieuse bouteille. Un bras puissant s'empara de celle-ci et le jaffa laça un regard amusé à son ami.

« Navré Daniel Jackson, mais O'Neill tient à ce que vous ne buviez pas et j'obéis à ses ordres. » Annonça-t-il en se servant, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres, sous le regard médusé de son ami.

« Ah ! C'est très bien Teal'c ! » S'exclama Jack.

Sam continua une magnifique soirée où elle ne fit que rire. Où elle se sentie heureuse, sentiment qu'elle avait du mal à retrouver depuis quelques temps. Mais malheureusement le moment du départ arriva beaucoup trop vite. Daniel, parfaitement sobre, fit des adieux déchirants (alors qu'ils se revoyaient le lendemain) puis ramena Teal'c à la base.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il ne s'est pas servi un verre quand j'avais le dos tourné Carter ? » Demanda le général à son ancien second.

Il lui décrocha encore un autre sourire.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur... Peut être en effet... » Répondit-elle évasive.

« Vous me ramenez Carter ? » Demanda, malicieux, Jonathan.

Le cœur de Sam s'emballa. Le ramener ? Ah oui, il était vrai qu'il venait de Washington et qu'il n'avait pas de voiture à lui. Il fallait qu'elle le ramène à son hôtel. Qu'elle rentre seule avec lui dans sa voiture. Elle ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

« Oh... Euh oui bien sûr venez ! »

Elle se sentait gênée certes, mais pouvoir passer plus de temps son ancien supérieur était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Alors autant profiter du moment jusqu'à ce qu'il la mette au courant pour sa relation.

L'ambiance commençait à devenir pesante dans la petite voiture de Samantha. Elle aimait de tout cœur sentir la présence de son général tout prêt d'elle, son after shave, sa respiration régulière mais une phrase lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Daniel m'a appris que vous étiez en couple. » Tenta-t-elle sans expression.

Son passager se raidit sur son siège avant de répondre :

« Oh... J'ai rompu avec Mary avant de venir. »

« Ah d'accord... Désolée... » Bafouilla-t-elle tant bien que mal.

Le silence reprit place dans la voiture pendant un nouveau long moment puis fut brisé par le vieux militaire.

« En fait... Si j'ai rompu avec elle c'est justement parce que je venais ici. » Annonça-t-il.

« Je... Je ne saisis pas le rapport monsieur...' »

C'était faux. Enfin, pas entièrement. Elle saisissait le rapport mais ne se permettait pas de le penser. Elle avait trop peur de se faire de faux espoirs et de retomber tout au fond du trou. Alors elle se tut. Préférant passer pour stupide plutôt que de se faire briser une nouvelle fois le cœur.

« Sam... »

Le cœur de la conductrice rata un battement et le volant lui échappa des main pendant une fraction de secondes. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Il venait bien de l'appeler par son prénom ?

« Si j'ai rompu avec elle... C'est pour toi, pour nous. »

Elle dû carrément se tordre la bras pour éviter le lampadaire sur sa route. Ca devenait irréaliste. Il venait de la tutoyer, de lui annoncer qu'il voulait être avec elle. Jack O'Neill venait de lui parler de ses sentiments. Son visage se crispa lorsqu'elle se pinça pour être sûre qu'elle n'était pas en plein rêve, qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas demain matin dans sa chambre, sur Atlantis.

« Je... Euh... Je... » Furent les seules paroles qu'elle réussit à dire, tant elle était stressée.

Les lèvres de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé se posèrent sur les siennes et leurs langues entamèrent une longue danse gracieuse. Le colonel n'en revenait pas. Tout était réel. Jack était vraiment en train de l'embrasser, il voulait vraiment construire quelque chose avec elle.

Heureuse, oui elle était heureuse, sa main enlacée dans celle de Jack, son époux depuis quelques heures. Elle était devenue le colonel O'Neill. Alors oui, elle pouvait en être sûre, elle était heureuse.


End file.
